Choices
by echoflight
Summary: Some cats have been in love or have been loved three times. What happens when they get to Starclan? There is a special ritual called the Selection, in which they have to pick one to be their mate forever!


** Read and Review Please!**

Crowfeather sped accross the lush green hills, the wind ruffling his dark gray fur as he hared into the clearing. The moonlight shone through the bracken, casting an eerie glow over the shimmery pool in front of him. He stepped forward onto a boulder, looking around him in awe. Stars rippled off the surface of the water like leaves in the autumn wind.

"What is this place?" he mumbled to himself. He had never been here before. It certainly wasn't WindClan territory. Hold on- maybe this was the Moonpool, where all the medicine cats went to meet with Starclan.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement in the lake, a tiny flicker. He blinked, and foggy silhouettes appeared around him, reflected in the pool. Crowfeather looked up to see a horde of cats gathered around him, cats whose pelts were full of stars. They seemed to be glowing silver, the brightness of their glow drowning out even the moonlight. Among them he saw his mentor, Muclaw sittting in the front row, and his old Clan leader, Tallstar, perched on a rock.

Starclan.

Tallstar stood up and went over to meet Croweather. "Welcome, young one."

"W-what...what's happening?"

Pain flashed in Tallstar's eyes as he explained. "Your dead, Crowfeather."

In a flash, it all came back to him. The whitecough, the pain, Breezepelt standing over him as he took his last breath.

"I...I am...dead"said Crowfeather.

"This is Starclan. This is a place where you can hunt to your heart's desire, and watch over your Clan. There is no warrior code, and no boundaries between-"

"Feathertail!" exclaimed Crowfeather, then frowned. "Leafpool..." The kind tabby who had given up everything because of him had died a few moons ago. And wait-what about Nightcloud? She had died of whitecough two days before him.

"There is one last ritual you must participate in." Tallstar told Crowfeather. "The ritual of the Selection."

"The selection?" he asked drily.

"When a cat has loved or has been loved by three or more cats, there is no room in his or her heart for all three. To have three Starclan mates at once would only cause chaos and drama. It is in your best interest to pick one, and only one."

Crowfeather was speechless. "Do I HAVE to?"

"Yes, you must."

"Fine, then...then I'll stay alone!" Crowfeather wasn't sure what made him say it, but he was sure he would never be able to bear the pain of losing Feathertail, Leafpool, or Nightcloud forever, and being with another one. He had endured too much of that in his life.

Tallstar sigheed. "You must pick ONE. Now let me tell you the words. "

As Tallstar whispered the words into Crowfeather's ear, Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud walked up to the pool. They sat around it, Feathertail glancing at him with wide blue eyes, Leafpool staring at the ground, and Nightcloud deliberatel y looking away from the two other she-cats.

Crowfeather stood on the boulder, aware that half of Starclan was staring at them curiously. His heart was beating hard as he said "Feathertail, Leafpool, and Nightcloud, I wish you all endless happiness in Starclan. The time has come for me to...uh...to..." He looked at Tallstar for help. "...oh...right! The time has come for me to select between the three of you, and after this there is no going back."

He gulped. "Feathertail, do you have anything to say?"

Feathertail stared at Crowfeather, her blue eyes serene. "You don't have to choose me, Crowfeather. I love you anyway."

But I want to, I miss you. he thought, but didnt say. "Leafpool, do you have anything to say?"

"I-I-I..."Leafpool's shyness seemed to be taking over. "I...I do love you. I...never didn't. I mean, it was a huge mistake, but...this-this is starclan..."

LEAFPOOL DEFEND YOURSELF!he thought, heart aching for her. "Nightcloud, do you have anything to say?"

Nightcloud gave him a glare. "I don't care what you do. I know they mean more to you than I ever did." There was a hint of spite in her voice.

Somehow Crowfeather could see that Nightcloud was acting jealous so that he would take pity on , he thought, but couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had a lot of pain...but so did Leafpool. And come to think of it, so did Feathertail, dying at such a young ar age while they were still on the journey.

Who should he pick? Leafpool would be devastated if she wasn't chosen, but Nightcloud deserved some attention too. Feathertail was sweet and innocent- she wouldn't mind what he did.

"Crowfeather, you must choose." Feathertail said.

"MUST!" repeated Nightcloud

"Must!" added Leafpool.

What should he do, what should he do? He had to pick someone!

"Feathertail!" He blurted, waves of guilt washing over him. Feathertail looked at him with an expression he couldn't read. Leafpool looked at the ground, and Nightcloud stalked angrily away.

"I'm sorry..."he said, not sure if he was saying it to Leafpool or Nightcloud. "It's just...Feathertail has been waiting all these moons, and I really wanted...oh, I give up." He stared at his paws.

"It's okay."Leafpool said brusquely, rising up.

"Are you...sure?"asked Feathertail.

"Y-yes. I'm...really happy for you. Both of you." Leafpool didn't look them in the eyes.

Feathertail leaped onto the rock, eyes brimming with joy. Her gentle purrs warmed his heart, somehow.

"You didn't have to do this."Feathertail said, glancing at Leafpool.

"But I love you." That was true, at least

"I wouldn't have minded if you had chosen someone else."

"I wanted to! I won't regret it!" he told her, knowing full well that he was lying to himself.

Feathertail looked at him skeptically, as if she could read his thoughts, then pressed close to his pelt comfortingly.

"I'm happy with you."he said, but edged away from her, watching Leafpool walk into the distance, a shadow in the moonlight.


End file.
